1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to machining system, and particularly, relates to an ultra-precision machining system.
2. Description of Related Art
In the ultra-precision machining field, it is important to align a workpiece to a cutting tool. For example, when machining a lens mold core for a mold, first, the workpiece should be fixed on a rotating shaft, second, the workpiece is aligned with a cutting tool. Then the rotating shaft drives the workpiece to rotate around a central axis, and at the same time, the cutting tool is driven to move along a horizontal direction parallel to the central axis of the rotating shaft and a vertical direction perpendicular to the central axis for machining the workpiece to be a lens mold core. If the relative positions of the workpiece and the cutting tool are deviated from a predetermined value, an error of the shape and precision of the lens mold core may occur. In particular, if the deviation between the workpiece and the cutting tool occurs along a vertical direction, a micro-convex portion will be formed on the surface of the lens mold core. The micro-convex portion cannot easily be found by naked eye, but the quality of a lens molded by the lens mold core will be decreased because of the micro-convex portion.
During a machining process, the rotating shaft is generally needed to rotate under a high temperature for a long time, thus the rotating shaft may be deviated along a vertical direction relative to an original value, which may produce a micro-convex portion on the lens mold core.
What is needed therefore is an ultra-precision machining system and machining method addressing the above-mentioned problems.